


Just Watch The Fireworks

by Jump_ship



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Gender Neutral Pronouns, May/December Relationship, Other, Reunion Sex, and he is a highly understanding partner, bottom Phineas Welles, mentions of gender dyphoria, queer romance, the captain is non-binary trans masc, though this is in Phineas' POV, top Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jump_ship/pseuds/Jump_ship
Summary: After weeks apart, the Founding day celebrations in Edgewater give Phineas and Captain Jaq a chance to reunite. They take full advantage of the distraction provided by the fireworks to slip away and create some of their own.This is set post my long fic "Kept Secret but Not Forgotten" - if you don't want spoilers for how that is resolved then avoid for now!
Relationships: Non-Binary Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Just Watch The Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Jaq is non-binary trans masc and the gender dysphoria they experience as a result of that is briefly mentioned in memory by Phineas. Bodyparts are not named, however, Jaq is topping Phin and using a sex toy to do so - this is referred to a few times. If that's a problem for you, you'll want to give this one a miss.
> 
> As stated in the summary, this fic is set post my long fic which explores how Jaq and Phineas' relationship developed. You don't need to have read that fic for this to make sense and I don't think this spoils much that wasn't already obvious within the chapters of Kept Secret but Not Forgotten that are already published, however, those following that fic who don't want spoilers for Jaq and Phin's first experience together and how they handle that may wish to avoid this for now

A chill wind ruffled his hair as Phineas stepped out of the Hope shuttle onto the landing bay outside Edgewater and he patted it back down again in frustration. He’d just barely manage to tame the usually wild grey strands before boarding, there’d be no saving it before arriving at the party if it all got messed up now.

Around him, a handful of his new colleagues were disembarking, the scientists’ usual lab coats and scrubs replaced by Jolicoeur’s finest outfits. Phineas had opted for a slightly more subdued suit of dark green trimmed with gold. He hoped Jaq would like it, a frisson of excitement taking hold low in his belly at the thought of them.

“I can’t wait to see the look on the boss’ face when they see us, doc!” Felix said from beside him as they made the short walk into town for the Founding Day celebrations. The young man was practically bouncing on his toes, his grin growing as the faint sound of music and the murmur of voices drifted towards them on the air.

The invite Jaq had sent them – and that Phineas had initially had to decline – had informed them that the first Founding Day celebrations since the dissolution of the Board would be taking place in Edgewater community centre. There were other events being held all across the colony, of course, but the Captain had chosen the more subdued party in the newly re-established town over the more gaudy affairs taking place in Byzantium, Stellar Bay and other major settlements. Phineas knew Jaq still carried some guilt over the struggles the town had faced since the closure of the cannery, he supposed them being here just as it was beginning to recover was as much to do with that as it was them being keen to avoid Halcyon’s wealthy elite.

It had been almost two weeks since he had last laid eyes on them. Two long, lonely, frustrating weeks. Yes, he had his work and Bubbles and even fellow scientists now to keep him company, but recently it just hadn’t been enough. Not when he knew what he was missing. Not when he could so easily recall what it felt like to be in Jaq’s arms and holding their gaze and hearing the wonderful, blissful sounds they made when they found their pleasure with him . . .

Phineas swallowed and loosened his collar a touch as that train of thought threatened to undermine the picture of sophistication he had attempted to craft tonight. Jaq would be amongst friends and colleagues and though his name had been cleared, he was aware there were still many in the colony who harboured lingering doubts about him. He still held some himself.

The noise rose as he stepped inside the community centre and Phineas glanced around, taking in the patched-up walls and the run-down furniture. The old corporate signage had been replaced with a mural depicting the town’s history and plaques bearing the names of those instrumental to its prosperity. He vaguely wondered if Jaq’s name was up there since their recent work securing MSI investment in the cannery or whether the events of the year past were still too fresh.

As he observed the crowd in the room, Phineas noted a figure in pristine blue approaching. Maximillian DeSoto looked as composed as ever, his arms outstretched in a manner befitting his return to the role of spiritual advisor.

“Doctor Welles,” he greeted kindly if a little formally and extended a hand. Phineas shook it with a genuine smile. Any friend of Jaq’s was a friend of his, and their former crew in particular given the lengths they had all gone to in order to rescue him not so long ago.

“The Captain seemed to think you were unable to join us this evening?” the vicar added with a politely enquiring smile.

“Change of plans,” Phineas replied, and released the hand engulfing his own. “After all, one can’t spend every moment in toil, no matter the cause.”

Something Jaq had attempted to impress on him many a time, most often first thing in the morning when he was trying to slip out of bed without waking them to return to his work, only to find himself wrapped up in two strong arms determined to keep him beneath the sheets. He grew warm at the thought . . . now where were they?

The vicar must have noticed his attention drifting as Max cleared his throat and pointed across the crowd to a small group huddled near a display showcasing the town’s wares. In the centre of the group (and doing their best to look comfortable about that) stood Jaq, dressed in a sharp suit, their hair artfully ruffled in a manner he knew they would have spent forever on. Phineas found himself smiling at the thought.

Jaq continued to converse with the figures around them – wealthy townsfolk, judging by their dress. He could see Jaq’s hand straying to the back of their neck several times, only to divert it away into a sweep of their hair or some other gesture, a sure sign they’d had enough of the pleasantries. He followed Max across the room, waiting for Jaq to spot that he had arrived. It was impossible to miss the moment they did so.

At first, Jaq’s eyes widened in surprise, then they lit up in the most delighted smile he thought he’d ever seen. As Jaq excused themself from the conversation, Phineas made his way towards them, carefully sidestepping the more inebriated revellers. The moment he was in range of their hands, he found himself swept up into their embrace.

“You came!”

Phineas chuckled and held them tight. It always surprised him that no matter on what planet or ship or asteroid they both stood, it was always such a relief to be back here, where he belonged.

“We had a breakthrough,” he said, inhaling the familiar scent of his partner. “And I missed you, of course.”

Before he could utter another word, Jaq’s lips were on his, their kiss firm and insistent. Phineas returned it, sighing into them, flushing. Neither of them was usually quite so enthusiastically affectionate in public, but then it had been so long since he’d seen them.

When Jaq drew back a short way they were wearing an elated grin, eyes sparkling.

“You look . . . just . . . wow,” they mumbled, eyes sweeping the length of him. Phineas flushed again.

“You’ll have to enlighten me, is that a good ‘wow’, or . . ?”

Jaq laughed and kissed him once more, a little more gently this time. “Yes!” they said and he chuckled in response as they both disentangled themselves, suddenly conscious of the rest of the party taking place around them.

“Very handsome yourself,” he managed before Felix joined them, slinging an arm around his captain’s shoulders and pressing a zero-g into their hand.

Phineas did his best to stay close to Jaq’s side throughout the night but everyone seemed to want to talk to them and the crowd was beginning to make him feel nervy. Though it was no longer as bad as that first trip to Groundbreaker, his anxiety in large gatherings still made itself known and he was cautious not to over indulge in the proffered drinks at risk of tipping himself over the edge. More than once Jaq brushed his hand or caught his eye, that silent question of _‘are you alright?’_ written clearly on their face. He’d nodded and smiled and smothered the panicky sensation as much as possible until eventually he’d excused himself and stepped outside for some air. He’d only been stood in the dark staring up at the stars for a minute or two when Jaq joined him.

“Doing ok?” they asked, as they slipped their hand into his. Phineas gripped it tight, anchoring himself as he took a breath and nodded.

“Yes. Don’t worry about me, you go and enjoy the party.”

Jaq shrugged and cut him that lopsided smile that always made his chest flutter. “It’s no fun if you’re not there.”

They tugged on his hand, stepping away from the glow of the spotlights around the edge of community centre, and intrigued, Phineas followed. “Besides, the fireworks are about to start, you’ve gotten out ahead of the rush.”

They walked down the winding streets of the town, Jaq sure-footed and apparently certain on their destination, Phineas happy simply to follow them, trusting they would not lead him wrong. They made their way outside the walls, picking a route through the boulders and brush until they were slightly elevated and had a view over the town. Just as they came to a halt the first rockets shot skyward and they both jumped at the sudden bang before dissolving into laughter at each other’s startled expressions.

“I’m really glad you decided to come, Phin,” Jaq said over the explosions and tucked in close to his side. A second volley of fireworks went up, the sky lit up in sparks and flashes around them, and Phineas ran his thumb over their knuckles.

“So am I.”

There was another burst of light. Phineas shivered as the wind cut through him. These fancy clothes were all well and good for drawing an admiring look but not so very practical.

“Are you cold?”

He glanced over at Jaq who had turned their gaze away from the sky to frown at him in concern. Every now and then the angles of their face were lit up by a sudden burst of gold or green or red, fireworks fizzing out behind them. His breath almost caught in his chest. Law but his partner was beautiful, especially when they had that gentle frown tugging their brows together.

“A little,” he admitted.

Jaq released his hand immediately and began shrugging out of their jacket. Phineas went to protest and then they were draping it around his shoulders and pulling it closed across him, their arms wrapping around his middle and the firm pressure of their chest at his back. He sighed as Jaq leant their chin on his shoulder.

“Better?”

He nodded and settled into their arms as another volley of rockets shot skyward and exploded above them.

As they stood out among the puffballs and long grass, more figures emerged from the party, the warm light and the noise of the revellers spilling out behind them. He saw the vicar amongst them, not a hair out of place despite the wind ruffling his vestments, Felix at his side, nearly stumbling as he turned his face to the sky to watch the show but caught at the last minute by Max’s firm grip on his arm. He noted Parvati, her hand tucked in Junlei’s, smiling over at them and giving a thumbs up that he assumed was aimed at Jaq judging by the way they laughed and gave a contented hum behind him. It vibrated through his back and Phineas wrapped his arms over Jaq’s whilst he watched colour light up the sky.

“Did you know it’s strontium that makes them red?” he asked, pointing to another sudden flash above them.

Jaq nodded. “Yeah, like in flares.”

“Correct,” Phineas replied. There was a soft _thunk thunk_ from a few metres away as two young engineers manning the fireworks sent another round up. These exploded in a burst of purple and gold. “And when you mix it with copper you get that particular colour.”

Jaq chuckled and leant in closer.

“I love it when you talk science to me,” they whispered, their breath hot against the curve of his ear.

The statement was frankly ridiculous, but he gave a slightly strangled laugh in response and shifted his stance at the suddenly all too familiar tightening in his trousers. Jaq’s words might be damn silly but that tone could have him coming undone in minutes.

Phineas cleared his throat and Jaq’s arms squeezed at his waist, one hand lazily running back and forth over his stomach.

“It really is quite cold,” he suggested. Jaq hummed in agreement.

“Shall we head in?”

He nodded, Jaq kissed his temple and before anyone around them could wish them goodnight, they were slipping away.

Usually, they both took their time getting undressed. Phineas enjoyed the anticipation of the slow removal of clothing and the way Jaq would ease each item off him, the soft pads of their fingers gliding over his skin. But tonight they were both in a rush, fingers fumbling at clasps, feet tangling in trouser legs and their breathing heavy as they kissed – though at least in Phineas’ case that was partly due to the several flights of stairs they’d had to climb up to the room Jaq had rented (at a heroes’ discount) in the bunkhouse.

There was no grace or artfulness to the way Jaq grasped at him once they were both free of their clothes, it was desperate and needy and everything Phineas himself was feeling. It warmed his heart and swelled his ego in equal measure to have the lithe, muscular body of the Captain pressed to his own, their hands nudging him towards the narrow bed. He nearly stumbled as the back of his knees struck the edge of the bunk but Jaq held him firm, easing him down to the mattress before moving to join him.

He couldn’t have said how long he lay there for, the weight of Jaq just resting on him as they reacquainted themselves with each other through the touch of hands and lips and tongues, the sounds of the party and the burst of fireworks still ringing out beyond the walls.

Eventually, Jaq drew back enough to press their forehead to his own. “How d’you want to . . ?” they started.

Phineas bit his lip and paused, thoughtful for a moment whilst his hands slowly made their way up and down Jaq’s flanks. There were so many options, so many wonderful possibilities presented by his partner’s slightly unusual make-up. He knew Jaq hadn’t quite seen it that way at first, old hang-ups from Earth meaning they thought of themselves as somehow lacking – an opinion he had been quick to set them straight on – but recently they had seemed to come around to the idea that, with a little forethought, their body afforded the two of them more opportunities than it closed off.

“Did you bring . . ?”

His whisper trailed off into the dark and Jaq grinned and nodded before rising from the bed to pad across the room. They crouched beside the desk and began rummaging through their bag, the light of the watchtowers just shining in through the window casting shadows across their back. Phineas stroked himself idly as he waited for them, anticipation and the cool of the room now Jaq wasn’t there to warm him suddenly leaving him shivering.

There was some shuffling about as Jaq made themselves comfortable, then as another volley of rockets burst in green and gold in the sky beyond them, they turned and Phineas’ breath caught. He groaned in appreciation as they approached and Jaq gave him a grin that bordered on cocky, teeth flashing in the dark.

“Like what you see, Doctor Welles?”

He snorted at that as Jaq settle between his knees, a hand tapping his thigh to urge him into raising his hips enough that they could slide a pillow beneath him.

“Of course, Captain,” he replied with a smile, watching as Jaq reached for a tube of Auntie-Cleo’s all-purpose lubricant. “I did pick it out after all.”

Jaq laughed and leant down to kiss him.

“Love you, Phin,” they whispered.

“And I love y- oh my stars!”

Jaq had short, nimble fingers. Good for picking stubborn locks and grasping fine wires and easing into him gently enough to make the stretch more pleasant than it was painful. They occasionally expressed frustration at the small size of their hands, Phineas was rather grateful for it.

He gave another gasp that Jaq swallowed up in a kiss, pressing deeper, working him open. They spent several minutes alternating between his mouth and neck, their lips dragging over his stubble, quiet words of encouragement slipping from them as they urged him to relax.

“You ready?” they asked eventually.

Phineas could hear that slight strain to Jaq’s voice that meant they were just as desperate as he was and he nodded. Their hand withdrew, replaced by a sudden cold and Phineas held his breath. At the first firm press of them, he whimpered and sighed, focusing on the feeling of Jaq easing into him.

Though it was almost always a little uncomfortable to begin with, Phineas dearly loved these first few moments together. It wasn’t the sudden feeling of fullness or the ache in his groin or even the anticipation of what was to come that he craved. It was the concentration in Jaq’s eyes as they moved so slowly, studying him intently to ensure they didn’t cause him any pain, taking every care to guarantee he was comfortable - that was what made it so perfect.

Jaq paused several times, eased back then forward again, slow, slow, slow . . . Phineas groaned when their hips pressed firmly to him and Jaq stilled. If ever the Architect had intended there to be a heaven, then this was it. Safe and warm and cherished in the arms of a person who loved him so fiercely he could barely understand it.

And then Jaq rolled their hips and all logical thought disappeared.

“Oh, sweet law!” Phineas stammered.

His fingers splayed against the hard planes of Jaq’s shoulder blades, feeling the muscles beneath grow taut and firm as they held themselves above him. Jaq was sweating, a light sheen coating their chest as they grinned down at him and thrust again.

“Like that?”

He bit his lip to stifle a yelp of pleasure, conscious of the potentially occupied rooms on either side of them, and nodded emphatically at his partner. Jaq groaned and rolled their hips again, just nudging that little bundle of nerves deep inside him that set stars bursting behind his eyes and a fresh tremor through his body. He scrabbled for purchase against their slick skin, clinging on for dear life as they continued to rock into him.

“So good.”

Jaq half moaned the words, uttering them over and over again, heavy-lidded and holding his gaze as they moved. Phineas was never sure quite how much sensation was transferred to Jaq through the appendage they wore at their groin, but it certainly seemed like they were enjoying themselves judging by the sounds they made as they continued their steady rhythm.

They leant down to kiss him, their pace slowing a little as their lips grazed his own briefly before pressing harder and coaxing his mouth open with their tongue. Phineas gasped, then whimpered as Jaq’s angle shifted and he heard them give a soft laugh in response. They did love to tease him in bed and he was glad for it now that they had both grown confident together, certain in each other’s desire.

As they sighed into his mouth, one hand tangling in his now wild hair, he recalled briefly the look of embarrassment in Jaq’s eyes when they’d first undressed before him and asked if he was disappointed at what they were. The pressure in his chest that the question provoked had been so painful that he’d rushed to kiss them, to take their face in his hands and assure them that they were perfect, that he loved them, and that quite frankly he’d never seen a more beautiful body in his life.

The same sentiment drifted through his mind now as they drew back a short way, deep brown eyes holding his own and a lazy smile about their face as they picked up the pace again.

“More?” they whispered and he managed to stutter an affirmative between moans.

They’d been so cautious and gentle the first time - overly so, in fact – and it had taken some reassuring on his part that they wouldn’t break him to convince them to take him in the manner he had spent many a lonely night in the lab fantasising about them doing. Since then, Jaq had quickly learned precisely what he enjoyed.

Phineas was growing close now, the sweet pressure building. Jaq clearly recognised that and leant their weight on one arm, their hand drifting down over his ribs before those agile fingers were wrapping around him, coaxing him to new highs. It was enough to leave him breathless.

Jaq, on the other hand, was breathing hard, pumping their hips and urging him on with their soft sounds and smiling eyes. He knew he was flushed and sweating, could feel the heat in his cheeks and the damp sheen to his forehead. _I must look a mess_ , he thought, then decided he didn’t care as Jaq moaned his name.

“You look . . . fuck, Phin, so handsome, so fucking beautiful like this.”

That did it. As Jaq thrust again he came with a yelp he couldn’t stifle in time, spilling across the soft curve of his stomach. Phineas shuddered and gasped and clutched at their back and as Jaq’s thrusts slowed and stuttered he realised they’d followed him over the edge, a familiar noise escaping their lips.

“Oh, fuck . . . fuck,” they mumbled, before collapsing atop him in a heap of sweaty, shaking limbs.

Phineas panted and trembled beneath them, listening to the explosions and cheers of the revellers outside as he gradually came back to reality.

“You came,” he managed eventually and it wasn’t a question though he was amazed to be uttering the words. They’d tried this several times now, and though Jaq had assured him they deeply enjoyed it, he’d never known them to reach climax during the act, usually waiting until he had regained his equilibrium before he ensured they reached their own peak one way or another. “I didn’t know that could happen.”

“Neither did I,” Jaq replied, their voice steady as their breathing returned to normal far quicker than his own. “Never happened before.”

Phineas hummed at that and stroked his fingers through their tousled hair, marvelling at it all. He would certainly have to ensure that happened again. Perhaps he could make something for them? It was all just a question of pressure and angles after all. Yes, a few adaptations to the current design, perhaps some additions to increase stimulation . . . so very many options.

Jaq shifted atop him interrupting his musings and Phineas suddenly became aware his arm was going numb.

“Jaq?”

“Hmm?” they murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

“This is lovely but you’re quite heavy, not to mention lying in . . . err, well.”

Jaq laughed, their breath puffing against his skin in a manner that sent a shiver through him before they shuffled up onto their elbows again, just taking their weight off him. When he glanced down, Phineas could see the sticky evidence of his release smeared across the muscle of their abdomen. Something about the sight left him blushing.

“We should clean up,” he suggested.

Jaq sat back on their heels, gently easing free of him, and though he shuddered at the sensation, through it Phineas watched the way his partner was staring down at him, concentrating on their movements or perhaps just taking him in stretched out beneath them. He might have felt vulnerable if it weren’t for the affectionate smile they were wearing. It turned to a smirk as Jaq shucked off the straps that held their appendage in place and then shifted back over him once more.

“We should.”

Their tongue met his skin before Phineas had quite registered their intentions and he gasped at the sensation as they worked their way across his belly with soft kisses and laps. He squirmed a little beneath them.

“That is highly unsanitary.”

Jaq glanced up. “Want me to stop?”

There was no teasing to their tone now and he paused, knowing they would halt the moment he said so. “No,” Phineas mumbled eventually and Jaq grinned at that before dipping to taste him again.

He swallowed hard, his hands tangling in their hair once more as Jaq’s fingers pressed into his hips, gently holding him in place as they continued their ministrations. They shifted lower to take him in their mouth and though he knew the slow strokes of their tongue would not be able to coax him back to full hardness, he revelled in the blissful sensation of Jaq’s caring touch. Phineas sometimes wondered if the limitations of his age ever disappointed his considerably more youthful partner but Jaq had never voiced any frustrations in that department and he trusted that what they had was enough. And besides, there were plenty of other means for him to ensure their satisfaction.

Jaq gave him a final long lick before planting a kiss to the tip of him and sitting back on their haunches. Phineas smiled up at them, a warmth settling in his chest. He didn’t think he would ever get used to this, the moments where they were alone together, laid bare in every way possible and in each other’s hands. Jaq had put their faith in him upon reawakening and he had trusted them with his plan, each certain the other would never let them down. Phineas hoped he would always live up to that trust.

“Shower?” Jaq suggested, sliding off the bed.

They stood framed before the window, the outline of hard muscles lit up by the occasional burst of light still going off in the sky as the party continued around them, the long scar from the injury he had helped them with months ago standing out against the pale skin above their hip and the two faded crescents beneath the smooth expanse of their chest just barely visible. Jaq appeared every inch the hero the people of Halcyon considered them to be.

They extended their hand and Phineas took it, shuffling to his feet, content to let them lead him towards the promise of a hot shower and a warm bed and another night in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Bonymaloney and LadyGreyWrites for the continual support and encouragement and particularly on this, my first smutty fic. 
> 
> Also thank you to LamiaHypnosia who writes beautifully for Phineas - I am 90% certain the line "that is highly unsanitary" was originally used by Phineas in one of their fics which I would recommend checking out 
> 
> If you've enjoyed this and would like to read more of Jaq and Phin then you catch up with them in my long fic and there will be future one-shots for them as well.


End file.
